


[podfic] The Magic Is Change

by Annapods



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Then the witch. The woman uncontrolled, the woman powerful, the woman terrible. She comes and she brings fear and magic. The magic is change.“I curse you, girl,” she says. “When you receive true love’s first kiss, you will become a monster. You will be huge and terrible, a threat to all. You will have terror in your face and death in your hands.”Written byJottingprosaist.





	[podfic] The Magic Is Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the magic is change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755198) by [jottingprosaist (jane_potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jottingprosaist). 



**Cover art:** this amazing cover was done by [Lavenderfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)!

 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tmic) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6gn5zd0bc39jmox/%5BOriginal%20work%5D%20The%20Magic%20Is%20Change.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6gn5zd0bc39jmox/%5BOriginal%20work%5D%20The%20Magic%20Is%20Change.mp3?dl=0)

 

[ **Contact me:**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6gn5zd0bc39jmox/%5BOriginal%20work%5D%20The%20Magic%20Is%20Change.mp3?dl=0)[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “the heart of the jungle/forest” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Jottingprosaist for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
